


Childbirth

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy thought fighting Rittenhouse and losing her family was painful. Then, she found out she was pregnant.





	Childbirth

**Author's Note:**

> FULL DISCLAIMER: so no, I haven't actually gone through childbirth, but my mom described it as your worse period ever times 10 so that's what I went with here. Fun fact: if you're coming to me for accuracy, haha sorry, friend, but you're in the wrong place.
> 
> Also, I realize Lucy wouldn't actually say Omgosh but that's a personal preference so not to use the Lord's name in vain. So pls excuse that little ooc moments :) 
> 
> AND lol, I've been writing a lot of fluffyish things. I feel like that needs to change haha 
> 
> As always not beta'd and grammar doesn't apply to me.

Pain. Complete and utter pain Lucy has never felt before rips through her abdomen. She lets out a cry of anguish and swears she would be seeing stars if she could actually open her eyes.

"You're doing great, Lucy. Just keep pushing. Relax," Garcia's voice worms its way in between her thoughts of pain.

"I swear to God, Garcia, if you do not shut your gosh damn mouth, I will murder you when I'm done with this," Lucy grits her teeth as a wave of pain courses through her. She hears a soft chuckle besides her and glares at Garcia. He looks down smothering the rest of his laughter.

"He's right, Lucy," the doctor interrupts her seething. "You have to relax."

Lucy growls and looks everywhere but at what she's sure is the smug face of her husband. Of course Garcia is right again. When isn't he?

She turns to him anyway needing him to help her through this, and she's surprised by the look of adoration he has for her instead of the smugness she had counted on. He's so sweet, and Lucy can kill him for that too.

He squeezes her hand in support, and Lucy tries to relax and remember the breathing techniques she learned. _It is so much easier when you're not in pain_ , she thinks. Still, she closes her eyes and counts. She can do this. She can do this, and "Omgosh!"

The pain is blinding, and Lucy squeezes Garcia's hand so tightly she's surprised she doesn't break it. She hears the doctor ordering her to do something that's lost in the agony she feels. Why did she sign up for this? Why do women do this? Why did the baby have to come early before she could get the proper medication?

"Lucy, relax," Garcia's voice cuts through all the madness. "You're almost there. Breathe with me." She looks at him nodding and mirrors his example. The pain is worse, and she half wonders if she's dying. But Garcia's there, and she can do this. She can do this for them.

Lucy hears the sound of a baby crying, and she falls back with her own tears. She feels hysterical with exhaustion and elation rolled into one. Garcia slides from her side to the bottom of the bed where the doctor pulls out a crying, "It's a girl!"

"A girl?" Lucy cries out. She watches Garcia wrap their daughter into a small blanket before bringing her over. The crying, red mess is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Lucy takes her daughter from Garcia and holds her close. "Hello."

"She's beautiful," Garcia chokes out between his own tears. He presses a kiss against her forehead. "Just like her mother."

Lucy beams and stares back at their daughter. She's never been so happy in her life, and she thinks she may understand why women go through the pain for this moment. "It's magical," she says aloud then laughs. "I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous."

"No, it really is," Garcia looks at her with adoration. "I'm so proud of you."

"Piece of cake," she jokes and strokes softly at his cheek. "Thank you for helping me through this."

He kisses her hand. "I did nothing."

"And I'm sorry for threatening to murder you," she grins sheepishly.

Garcia shrugs with amusement. "I figure I earned that one."

"You did," Lucy chuckles then sighs with contentment. "I love you."

"I love you," he murmurs. Tears spring to his eyes. "Thank you for letting me, letting me be a father again."

Lucy cries. "Garcia," she stops and looks at him with what her words fail to convey.

"These are tears of joy, draga," he smiles. "When you told me I could be a father again, I didn't believe you. I, I would never have believed it could happen, but it has. Because of you."

"You played a role too, moja ljubav," Lucy replies softly.

A baby's cry interrupts any further discussion, and Lucy turns her attention back to their daughter. "Yes, little one, we are here. We'll always be here for you."


End file.
